The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of New Guinea Impatiens plant, botanically known as Impatiens hawkeri and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Fidimpredbico’.
The new Impatiens plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in De Lier, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program is to create new freely-branching New Guinea Impatiens plants with freely flowering habit and large attractive flowers.
The new Impatiens plant originated from a cross-pollination made in 2006 by the Inventor in De Lier, The Netherlands of an unnamed proprietary selection of Impatiens hawkeri, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Impatiens hawkeri identified as code number AMI 1011, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Impatiens plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in De Lier, The Netherlands.
Asexual reproduction of the new Impatiens plant by vegetative cuttings in a controlled environment in De Lier, The Netherlands since 2008, has shown that the unique features of this new Impatiens plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.